The present invention is drawn to a process for improving the viscosity of a crude oil down hole in a well and, more particularly, a down hole hydroconversion process employing the mineral formation of the well as a catalyst for the hydroconversion process. Upon distillation of the improved crude oil, an increase in distillate proportion is realized.
It is highly desirable to improve the properties of heavy crude oil, especially to substantially reduce their viscosity and increase their distillate proportion, in light of the large availability of heavy crude oils, for example, in the Orinoco Belt of Venezuela. It is highly desirable to improve the properties of heavy crude oil down hole in situ in the well formation as same will lead to not only improve the crude oil properties but assist in increasing crude oil production from the well formation.
There are known in the prior art various processes for treating hydrocarbon materials using hydrogen, methane and nitrogen in order to improve the properties thereof. Most of these processes are not entirely satisfactory on a commercial scale. One such process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,570 which deals with the liquification of coal in the presence of a methane atmosphere. A superior process for treating heavy crude oils is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,909 assigned to the assignee of the instant application. A process is disclosed therein which improves viscosity and the distillate proportion of the hydrocarbons.
It is highly desirable to provide a process for improving the properties of crude oil down hole in the well formation. By providing a process down hole, crude oil production is increased along with the quality of the crude oil product.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a down hole hydroconversion process.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a down hole conversion process for improving the viscosity of crude oils.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydroconversion process for improving crude oil viscosity down hole which employs mineral content of the well formation as a catalyst for the hydroconversion a process.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a process as aforesaid which is relatively inexpensive to carry out when compared to above ground hydroconversion processes.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.